


We Let You Down

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Sadstuck, all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow up to "To The Kids Who Won The War"</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "To The Kids Who Won The War"

I’m just a prince  
With a heart that longs too much  
For the one thing I can’t have.  
I’m running on my last beats. 

I’m just a page  
Who keeps searching for that hope I was told I’d find.  
Now I’m lost, alone, scared, and uncertain.  
Where’s my hope now?

I’m just a maid  
Whose life can barely be sustained in my daily ritual.  
They’re out to get me  
And I don’t understand what I did to deserve it.

I’m just a rogue  
Whose done trying to fill the void  
With endless booze and star covered tears.  
I’m done fighting.

I’m just a knight  
Fighting for their safety and survival.  
No matter what I do, no amount of time bending,  
Will be enough to spare them in the end.

 

I’m just a witch  
That can’t look at the stars without crying,  
Because space is the last place  
I want to call home.

I’m just an heir  
Who’s running out of breath.  
I’m on the home stretch, so close to the end,  
But I give up.

I’m just a seer  
Cowering in the darkness  
Because I’m too afraid to admit  
I can’t handle what the light has to offer.

I’m just a maid  
Smiling because it’s okay.  
It has to be okay,  
Because we’re running out of time.

I’m just a page  
Breath caught in my throat,  
Unable to fight this battle anymore.  
Spare me, I was so weak. 

I’m just a mage  
Who’s more alone that I am willing to admit.  
I’m more afraid than I show,  
Because I refuse to accept doom.

I’m just a knight  
Fighting for my friends.  
The blood is running dry in my veins.  
I failed you all.

I’m just a rogue  
That’s heart is too big.  
I’m afraid to admit that he’s gone.  
He’s gone and I could have saved him. 

I’m just a sylph  
So motherly in my ways.  
No amount of space contortion  
Will save my friends with out my having to hurt them first. 

I’m just a seer  
Who has lost their mind.  
Give me my sight  
So I can see my friends one last time.

I’m just a thief  
Who wants to be the light at the end of the tunnel.  
But I’m scared.  
I can’t be the strong person you see me as anymore.

I’m just an heir  
Whose heart turned cold.  
A life now a void. I couldn’t save them.  
I’m so weak.

I’m just a bard,  
A rage bent machine.  
Their blood is everywhere. What have I become?   
I’m a monster. I’m so sorry.

I’m just a prince  
Who keeps on hoping  
This will all end alright.  
I’m ashamed to think I was so foolish.

I’m just a witch  
That could have saved their lives.  
I caught the kiss of death,  
And let my friends down.


End file.
